Haunted
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: Battle City is over and life is back to normal. The Ishtars' Marik, Odeon, and Ishizu have deicied to live in Domino. Life is fine until a certain couple are being haunted. Full summary inside.
1. Paradise

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! Josephine Jekyl has given me an idea for the story so this story is dedicated to her!

Summary: Battle City is over and life is back to normal. The Ishtars' (Marik, Odeon, and Ishizu) have deicied to live in Domino.Life is fine until a certain couple are being haunted. The mysterious haunter causes a lot of downs and hardly any ups in their relationship. What will it turn out? Read to find out!

Enjoy the story!

Haunted

Chapter 1- Paradise

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Everyone was busy doing their own little thing. Life was back to normal after the Battle City Tournament ended a week ago and the yami's had gotten separate bodies. Yugi and Yami were dueling, Joey was with Mai, Tea was in her dancing lessons, Serenity was taking a walk with Tristan and Duke following, Ryou was reading a book while Bakura was polishing his knife collection, Kaiba was with Kakayu while Mokuba was at a friends house, Odeon was helping Ishizu at the museum, Mimiki was drawing while Kikimi read a book. About five minutes later, there was a knock coming from her bedroom door. Mimiki opened the door. It was her cat, Sanami.

"Mimiki someone is here to see you."

"Who?" she asked.

"Come and see for yourself." the cat said walking back downstairs.

Mimiki walked downstairs. She only saw her little brother playing video games and no one else. All of a sudden, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and warm lips on her cheek. He released her from his grasp. She turned around to face him.

"Hi Marik.

"Hi Mimi." He said kissing softly on her lips. Mimiki blushed.

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing. I just missed you."

"That's sweet." She said blushing even more. Marik smiled.

"What were you doing before I got here?" he asked.

"I was drawing. Right now I'm waiting for my pies to finish baking."

"What kind?"

"Apple. I made four of them. One for my family here, one for my grandma, one for my great grandparents and one for you. I was going to drop it off by your house today but I guess I won't have to." She said with a smile.

Marik blushed. He always loved it when Mimiki baked something sweet, especially when it was chocolate. Every time she made it, it always comes when she makes it and she didn't tell him. Then they heard a beeping sound coming from the kitchen.

"The pies are ready!" Mimiki said. She went to the kitchen, put on the oven mitts and took out four hot, delicious pies.

"That smells good." Marik said to her. "I bet it's going to taste good too."

"Why thank you." She said smiling. "Now I don't want you touching them! They're really hot and if I find out that a piece of pie is missing, you're in trouble!"

"Aw Mimi why are you treating me like a little kid?"

"I'm treating you like that because you'll practically eat up of all of the pies and then I'd have to make them all over again! Plus you can wait." She said kissing him on his forehead. Marik frowned. Mimiki packed his pie for him.

"Here's your pie. Don't eat it all in one day or you'll get sick." She said. Marik took the pie from her.

"Thanks." He said. Then he looked at his watch. "I have to go. Ishizu wanted me to stop by the museum. See ya."

"See ya." She said back. Marik left and Mimiki packed the other pies so they could be delivered.

"Mamota I'm going to go to deliver these pies! I'll be back in an hour. Tell Kikimi that I'm gone ok?"

"Ok!" he said back.

Mimiki slipped her shoes on, grabbed her purse and the pies. Sanami followed her out the door. As they walked, Mimiki felt an eerie presence. All of a sudden, she felt like someone was grabbing her. She quickly turned around to find no one there.

"Mimiki are you ok? You look like something scared you." Sanami said to her. Mimiki still breathed heavily. "I'm ok. Let's go Sanami." The two started to walk again. Mimiki glanced back behind her. No one was there. She shook the feeling off and kept on walking. The only thing that was wrong was that she was being watched.

Who is the mysterious watcher? Find out in the next chapter! Review please.


	2. Haunted dreams and haunted feelings

Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I had too many tests and practices. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy and review after!

**Haunted Dreams and Haunted Feelings**

After delivering the pies, Mimiki still felt the same eerie presence that she felt earlier. She felt it three more times during the day. It was starting to scare her. It felt as someone or something was watching her. She started to wonder why this was happening to her. 'Why is this happening to me? I don't think that I did anything wrong…' she thought. Then she thought again. 'Why is it happening now that Marik and I are finally back together again? This isn't right…I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.' Then she looked at her clock. It was 11:00 p.m. Everyone else was asleep. 'I might as well go to sleep.'

Mimiki turned off her lamp and then climbed into the covers of her bed. "I'm so sleepy…" Mimiki fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Then that's when she started dreaming.

Dream Mode: Mimiki's POV

Why is it so dark? I never dream of anything dark or evil…

I kept on walking around, looking for people. Anyone would do.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" I got no response. How did I end up having this kind of dream anyway? I kept on walking around again. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable…As I kept walking, something didn't feel right. With each step I felt even more uncomfortable. I started to run because of fear. Then all of a sudden, something grabbed me. I tell it was a hand covering my mouth and another holding my waist. It was too dark to see anything so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Where do you think you're going? You're staying here." A cold evil voice said. Who was that?!? I don't recognize his voice. I tried getting out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"No point in trying to escape from me. You can't escape." "Let go of me you freak or whatever you are!" I yelled at him. "I told you that you can't escape from me!" "Who are you?!?" I asked. Then he started to laugh. "If you only knew…if you only knew…"

End of POV and Dream Mode

Mimiki woke up in cold sweat and panting. Her heart was beating like crazy. Sanami ran up to her.

"Mimiki what's wrong?!?" she asked. Mimiki finally calmed down. "I'm ok Sanami." Then she looked at her clock. It was 9: 00 a.m. "I'm supposed to meet up with Marik in an hour! I'm going to be late!" She raced out of bed to get ready. Sanami looked at her. She knew something was wrong.

* * *

Mimiki walked to Marik's house and got there at 9: 45. She rang the doorbell and waited for Marik to come out. As she waited, she felt that eerie presence again. It did the same thing in her dream. She turned around and again, no one was there. Mimiki's heart was beating fast again like earlier.

"What are you staring at?" Marik asked standing behind her. Mimiki jumped slightly, let out a scream and turned around. Marik was surprised at this.

"Mimi! It's just me! No need to be scared." He said to her. "You're starting to act kind of strange. Are you ok?" he asked. She backed away from him. "Mimiki why are you backing away from me?" he asked coming closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He said grabbing her hand gently. "Now let's go inside ok?" Mimiki nodded her head and went in with him.

* * *

Mimiki and Marik were sitting on the couch in the living room. Mimiki was acting kind of strange and Marik knew it.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. "I can take you home if you don't feel good." "I'm fine Marik." She said with a smile. "Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine!" Marik didn't buy it. "You're lying." "No I'm not." She said. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. Stop worrying so much!" "Stop lying so much." He said back. "I'm not lying Marik! What's it going to take to make you believe me?!?" "Mimiki, I've known you for four years now. I can tell that something is wrong. Now what is it?" he asked. "I don't know. It's just not completely explainable." "What do you mean?" "I can't really put into words…I don't want to talk about it right now." She said. "Ok."

* * *

The day went on as they spent it together. Mimiki kept on acting strange around Marik, but he didn't know why because she didn't tell him. It was getting late and Mimiki decided to go home.

"See ya Marik. I'm going home." She said putting her shoes on. "I'll walk you home. You still don't seem like your normal self. I want to see if you're ok." "Marik I'm fine. Don't worry yourself so much. I'll be fine." She said with a smile. "See ya." "See ya." He replied back. She kissed him gently on his lips. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said. Then she walked off. Marik still wasn't satisfied. "Kacero follow her. Something's wrong with her. I don't know what's bothering her. Can you go see what's wrong with her? You can use that special collar I made in Battle City. Cut the mini camera on as soon as something happens. I'll watch from my laptop." "Ok Marik." Kacero said, putting on the collar. The striped black and grey cat walked out of the house and followed Mimiki.

* * *

Mimiki walked quietly to her house. She didn't notice that Kacero was following her. Everything was fine until it started to get a little chilly around her. Kacero quickly turned on the mini camera on in his collar. "Marik look!" he said into the mini microphone. As Marik watched from his laptop, he saw Mimiki looking like she was being grabbed by something and screamed. "MIMIKI!" Marik screamed. Marik ran out of the house as fast as he could to her. When he finally got there, he could see that she was screaming, but no one was there.

"What's going on?!?" he asked. Suddenly Mimiki stopped screaming and fainted. Marik caught her before she hit the ground.

"I knew something was wrong with you…" he said as he looked at her. "Come on Kacero. Let's take her home." "OK." Marik picked her up bridal style and took her home.

Later, they arrived at Mimiki's house. Since Marik couldn't use his hands, Kacero jumped up and rang the doorbell. The door opened, revealing Mamota and Sanami.

"What happened Mimiki?!?" they both asked.

"I don't know. She started screaming and then she fainted." Marik said.

"It looked like something was grabbing her before she started screaming. The problem is that no one was grabbing her. She just started screaming." Kacero said. Sanami had a worried face. _'If only I knew what was wrong with you, Mimiki…why didn't you tell me?'_ Sanami thought. "Ok. Let's take her up to her room." They took her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"We'll let her sleep for now. Come back in the morning. Maybe we can get some answers out of her." Sanami said. "Ok. I'll be here around 10." Marik said. "Ok then. Goodnight." Sanami said back. The two left and Sanami went back to Mimiki's room.

"_Something doesn't feel right at all. Something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. Only time will tell."_

Who is haunting Mimiki? He might be revealed in the next chapter or two.


	3. Devastation

Hello everyone! Thanks for the review. It means so much to me. I thought that I wouldn't get any reviews at all. Thanks so much. Here the next chapter. Enjoy! Remember to R&R!

_**Devastation **_

The next morning, Mimiki woke up with a dizzy spell. Sunlight flashed in her face, since her bed was next to her window. She got out of her bed slowly and rubbed her eyes. Then Sanami came in.

"Mimiki! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" "I guess so…the last thing I remember was be walking home from Marik's house…" she said. "Yes and from what Marik said, you fainted on your way back here. He said that you were screaming like someone grabbed you and then you fainted. That's when he came to the house with you in his arms." Sanami said.

Mimiki started to become more and more scared. All of the scary feelings that she got started after her and Marik had gotten back together again. Now their relationship was starting to scare her. She could also sense that something bad was going to happen. A sound broke her thoughts as she saw Marik come in with a worried face.

"Good morning Mimiki. Are you feeling ok?" he asked coming towards her. "Yes, I'm fine. I feel better now." She said with a smile on her face. She didn't want to worry him and the others. To her advantage, her smile made Marik and Sanami feel better.

"I'm glad that you feel better Mimiki. I was worried about you. I don't want to see you hurt." He said. Mimiki smiled. She got out of her bed and gave Marik a hug.

"Thanks. You're the sweetest guy a girl ever could have." She said. Then she kissed him gently on his lips. After Marik broke the kiss, he felt kind of weird. He shook the feeling off and turned to Mimiki.

"You haven't eaten in a long time. You need some breakfast." "You know that I hardly eat breakfast." She said back to him. "At least drink something!" "Orange juice! Happy now?" she asked. "Ok. I'll go get you a glass of juice." He said. Marik left, while Sanami and Mimiki were alone in the room.

"Ok Mimiki, what is wrong with you? All of a sudden, you've started fainting and waking up in cold sweat." "I don't know Sanami. I don't want to talk about this right now." She said. "But Mimi-" "I'm back with your juice Mimi." Marik said as he came back into the room. He handed the glass to Mimiki. She happily drank the juice, but to her to tasted kind of funny and weird. "Thanks Marik." "You're…welcome."

Once again, Marik felt strange again. 'What's wrong with me? My head is starting to hurt…' All of a sudden, the headache was gone. He looked at Mimiki with a smirk on his face.

"I feel better now!" Mimiki said. "I'm going to freshen up and going shopping!" the cheerful girl said. "See you later Marik!" she said as she went to her bathroom. "I'm going back home." Marik said. "I'll talk to you all later." "Ok bye Marik." Sanami said as he left.

* * *

After Mimiki was done shopping, she felt as if her day couldn't get any better. She didn't feel any weird feelings all day except for when she was at home. She shook the feeling off. As she was walking home, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "Hi Mimiki. I need to talk to you. Can we meet in the park in five minutes?" "Ok sure."

* * *

Mimiki walked into the park, looking for Marik. She finally found him and walked up to him.

"Hi Marik. You need to talk about something?" she asked. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

A sheet of silence fell over them.

"I'm sorry, but it's over. I don't love you anymore."

A huge shock came to Mimiki.

"W-what? You don't love me anymore…? But Marik…"

"I'm sorry Mimiki but it's over." He said. Then he left.

Tear came to her eyes. She ran home in sadness.

* * *

The next day…

Marik arrived at school early. Every girl had their eyes on him like an eagle. Smiling evilly at him. Marik ignored the looks. He went to his homeroom where he saw Kakayu, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami and Joey. They looked at him evilly.

"Hi Kakayu. What's up?"

"I don't talk to heartbreakers." She said.

This was a shock to Marik. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." Joey said to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakayu sighed. "You bastard! You broke up with Mimiki!"

"WHAT?"


	4. Dilemma Crisis

Hi everyone! I'm back after such a long time! School takes up a lot of my time so I didn't get to write as much. Last time I left you in a cliffhanger, so why don't we continue this story?

**Dilemma Crisis**

"What do you mean that I broke up with Mimiki? I would never do that!" Marik said.

"You did break up with her Marik!" Kakayu said.

"No I didn't! You know that I'd never break up with her!" he said. Kakayu then stood up from her desk.

"Then tell me why she came to my house crying her **_red _**eyes out! Why was she talking about how you broke up with her at the park yesterday? How could you break her heart Marik? She loves you and you just come out of the blue and break up with her? You broke her heart and that's not right!" she yelled.

"Marik, I don't see with she trusted you from the beginning! If you come within 10 feet of her, I'll beat you down!" Joey said, balling his fist.

Before Marik could speak, the door opened. Marik was shocked at Mimiki's sad face. Her bright, cheery, beautiful midnight blue eyes looked lifeless and black. She slowly walked to her desk and sat down. Her eyes stared out of the windows. She didn't feel like talking. Everyone looked at Marik angrily. Marik was really confused.

* * *

Lunch time

* * *

Marik walked to the cafeteria to find everyone giving him looks. The gang didn't want to talk to him, especially Mimiki. She looked the same as she did in the morning.

'I didn't break up with her…did I?'

Marik wasn't so sure of it. He had to get his girl back. He felt empty, lonely and back in the darkness without her. Heck, he loves her.

'But, how am I going to make her understand…or anyone else?'

* * *

After school

* * *

Kakayu sighed as she saw Mimiki walk home. She didn't talk to anyone all day.

"Kakayu please help me get Mimiki back." Marik asked. "No. I won't. You caused this so it's your problem." "Please just hear me out." He asked. Kakayu turned to him. "You've got one minute."

"Ok. First I didn't break up with her. Second I didn't go to the park yesterday. Last time I talked to Mimiki yesterday was when I left her house in the morning. I went home, finished my homework and took a nap. Then I got up, took a shower and went to bed! Then I come to school and you're telling me that I broke up with her!"

Kakayu had to think about this. This was all weird to her now. "Ok. I'll help you. But if you're going to do this again, you're going to regret the day that you were born!" "Ok, ok Kakayu! I get it!" he said, kind of scared. "What are you waiting for? Let's get to work!" Kakayu said. "Right!" Marik said following her.

* * *

Now night had fallen over Domino City. Kakayu and Marik have talked about the ordeal. Now they worry about Mimiki.

Mimiki slept with a tear in her eye. "Marik…" when she said that name, a dark shadow appeared over her. It silently kissed her and disappeared.

* * *

Who was the mysterious shadow? Is Marik telling the truth? R+R and the next chappie will tell ya! 


	5. Darkness Falls

Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what…in almost five months!

:gets evil stares from people:

;; I'M SORRY!

Anyways, here's another chapter of "Haunted." There's a surprise waiting for you in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Darkness Falls**

Days had passed ever since the breakup. Mimiki wouldn't talk to anyone and Marik and the others were still confused, especially him. He still thinks that he didn't break up with her…or did he?

Marik sat in his room, in the dark feeling gloomy. He felt that he was missing something in his heart and he knew what it was. He was looking through a box of photos he had kept. As he looked at one, a teardrop fell on the one he was holding. It was a picture of him and Mimiki back in Egypt when they were 12. Then he looked at one of them that they took recently before the incident. More tears fell onto the picture. Questions ran through his mind.

_How did this happen?_

_What caused this to happen?_

_Did I really break up with her but I didn't know that I did?_

This was really confusing to him. Everything was mixed up!

Marik put the box of photos away and starred out the window. It was a nice sunny day but that didn't cheer him up. He couldn't deny that the past was repeating itself: the depression state he went through when Mimiki left Egypt. After starring out of the window for five minutes, he freshened himself up and decided to go on a walk. He needed to clear his mind and he needed some advice.

* * *

At Kakayu's house, the gang was sitting in her living room, talking about the incident. Everyone didn't know what to think of it. It was just so confusing.

"He said that he didn't break up with her right?" Tea asked. "Yeah." Kakayu said back. "But when Mimiki came over here, she was crying her eyes out saying that he did break up with her in the park right?" Tea asked again. "Yeah. This is just so confusing." Kakayu said. "You don't have to tell me that twice." Tea said back.

Then Serenity spoke up.

"Guys, this doesn't even sound like Marik at all! Ever since Battle City, they've inseparable. Marik would always protect her from that Daren guy and his yami. Every time you see either one of them, you always see them together! I don't think that it's Marik's fault."

Everyone stayed silent.

"We'll just have to wait and see…then maybe we'll discover something." Yugi said.

* * *

Somewhere in Domino...

Mimiki walked around the town, hoping that her depression would lift up. She walked to the park and sat on the bench in front of the lake. She sighed. At least the scenery was nice. Then someone came up to her.

"A beautiful face shouldn't have a frown on it my dear. Here's a rose to brighten up your face." the person said to her, handing her the rose.

"Oh my, thank you…um…" she said grabbing the rose. Her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, the man's eyes glowed an eerie red color. As he looked into her eyes, her eyes glowed red as well. The man offered her his hand. "Shall we go?" he asked. "Certainty." she said, taking his hand. Then they walked off into the city.

* * *

Somewhere else in Domino...

Marik walked through Domino with his head down. His eyes still held a sad emotion in them. He felt as if his life and his heart was being torn apart. As he walked, he heard a voice that he instantly recognized. Then he saw Mimiki. He was going to go up to her to sort things out, but what he saw shocked him. Then he ran to Kakayu's house.

* * *

At Kakayu's house...

As the gang sat in silence, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kakayu said. She walked to the door and opened it. "Marik! What are you doing here?" she asked. Marik kept panting. "Kakayu…we have a huge problem." "What? Come on in. The gang is here in the living room." she said. Marik stepped in as Kakayu closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Ok everyone, Marik said that he has something to tell us…and apparently its trouble." Kakayu said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I was walking earlier in the city and I saw Mimiki…" he said.

"Yeah…" everyone said.

"She looked really happy and she wasn't alone."

"Who was she with?" Yugi asked.

Marik didn't want to let the words come out of his mouth, but he had to.

"She was with…my yami. He's back."

* * *

Cliffie! So what do you all think? Well review now to tell me what you think! 


End file.
